Terra Incognita
by Leelhiette
Summary: AU. Harry Potter, due to circumstances, grew up in Namimori as Yoshida Hisui. Everything was supposed to be for the better but then, it just wasn't.


**AN**: I started another new story, as you could see but this time, it's a crossover. I've read fascinating stories about this crossover so I've decided to try one of my own. I just wanted to try if I can make it and I want your opinions if I should continue this or not. Anyways, what inspired me was 'Wintertide' by _Araceil_ and 'Famiglia' by _Sky's Eternity_. And as you would notice, I moved the dates by a decade forward in order to match the modern time of KHR. Hope you don't mind.

* * *

Chapter 1

**September 24th of 2006**

"If you would please, introduce yourself, then it would be much appreciated," The brunette teenager politely stated in English as he tried not to tense within the unknown's man's presence. It wasn't the actual man's nature that set him on edge but it was the prowl of animalistic power that surfaced just beneath the shabby appearance. He could tell that the man was naturally kind and friendly, if a bit tired-looking, but there was that sharpness in those amber eyes that stared predatorily back. He wondered if the man was even aware of it.

The man in question flushed in slight embarrassment as he straightened self-consciously.

"I am Remus Lupin," He introduced himself with a smile. "I didn't mean to actually appear right inside your house," He stated sheepishly with a little wariness as his eyes carefully took note of the bristling silver haired teen by the corner of the room.

"Normally, I will tell you to ignore Gokudera but I'm sure that normal people just don't literally pop into other people's houses like this," A tall dark haired teenager chuckled, the tone seemingly light-hearted with a thick accent, if it wasn't for the subtle death grip he had on his wooden sword. "Especially uninvited guests, Tsuna seemed to have that a lot," He grinned good-naturedly as said brunette stared back at the grinning teen exasperatedly.

"How did you get here?" The glowering silver haired growled as jade eyes flashed dangerously.

This time, the man appeared nervous at the unexpected hostility from the group of teenagers.

He opened his mouth, obviously to try and explain but then, a teen he hadn't noticed that was seated cross-legged on the floor stood up with a curious inclination of his head. Short messy black mane decorated his head while familiar assessing green eyes stared at him calculatingly. His lips were tilted up into a half-hearted smile that just didn't seem to be sincere.

The silence that permeated the air appeared to discomfort the man greatly.

"He's a wizard," The teen finally announced as he rocked back on his heels, his smile widening into a grin.

If anything, the declaration only served to agitate the others.

"And you couldn't be bothered to tell that because...?" The silver haired boy rounded on the other teen angrily, red cylindrical objects held between his fingers loosely.

"You didn't ask," He shrugged carelessly, which only seemed to frustrate the silver haired one. "Besides, I have his wand," He raised said object innocently as he waved it playfully, smirking at the man's surprise over the mysterious disappearance of said object, briefly patting over his right sleeve.

"Hisui, a warning would be really appreciated," The brunette from earlier groaned as he stared at the other boy in slight annoyance.

"Then we give ourselves away instantly," He replied distractedly as he twirled the wand in his fingers.

A nearby lampshade, with a burst of magic and energy, suddenly took a partial transformation. It changed colours in different hues of black and white as a striped fluffy tail appeared by its base and two cat ears could be seen protruding at its uppermost corners. The cat-lamp gave an admittedly miserable and feeble squeak and they all watched as it attempted to jump around the table only to topple on the floor sideways.

They watched it squirm on the floor some more before the other teens' eyes shifted to the green eyed boy. All the other did was grinned unrepentantly.

"A confusing match," He shrugged innocuously.

Seeing the confusion on the shocked man's expression, the tallest teen decided to take pity on him.

"He recently got his own wand snapped during a battle," His voice was soothing and friendlier than before, as if the compatibility of the wand from earlier judged the man's worth, but not all the more reassuring as the man only paled.

"S-Snapped?" The man asked faintly in a daze and the way he looked at the other boy made it seem as if the other just died.

"I'll get another one," Said boy just waved off as he twirled the wand again, this time, the nearby vase levitated off of the coffee table. "It's not as if it's the first wand I broke, lost, or snapped," He declared as he continued to twirl the wand.

Now, at that, aside from the astonishment brought by the statement, the man was smart enough to fear for his wand.

"Don't worry about Hisui," The brunette tried to cheer him up. "Most of those incidences weren't his fault,"

"Juudaime!" The silver haired teen hissed in irritation. "Don't get too comfortable with this guy! We haven't even found out why he's here yet!" He added a glare to the man's direction for good measure, unfriendliness rolling off of his person in thick waves.

"I don't think he's from Occeli Famiglia," Hisui, or as the others called him, stated thoughtfully, still twirling the wand. "Didn't Reborn say that they're laying low for the mean time? Besides, I like his wand,"

"And _you_!" The silver haired teen rounded on the other boy angrily. "You should be the most cautious about this! Just because he's not from the mafia doesn't mean he's not an enemy! After all, aren't you the one in danger from unknown wizards?"

The man blanched as his widened eyes stared at the black haired teen.

"Then ask him, no use in threatening someone we're not even sure off and I have his wand, he's practically helpless," He replied with a shrug as if he could care less, only the intense, gauging stare he gave the man for a second revealed his real thoughts on the matter.

"_Maa, no need to get so worked up,_ Gokudera," The tall teen stated in Japanese in a placating gesture. "_If anything happens, we're not helpless,_"

The brunette nodded in support of the statement.

"_Fine_," He huffed as he hid the cylindrical objects somewhere in his person and gave a shrewd glare at the man.

"_Straight to the point might be less hassling for all of us_," The green eyed teen stated in Japanese too, earning a baleful glower from the other, as if affronted. "_We don't have time for this, Reborn needs us to regroup in three hours_," He pointed out meaningfully.

A tense silence permeated the air as all of their expressions grew grim.

Then, the teen, or Gokudera as the tallest one called him, crossed his arms and scowled at the man.

"Are you a _Death Eater_ or an _Empiria_?"

**~o~**

**October 31st of 1991**

"Are you sure about this, Albus?" Minerva McGonagall questioned quietly as she eyed the sleeping boy nestled within the Headmaster's arms.

The old man sighed, partly in exhaustion and partly in resignation.

"I believe that we have no choice," He answered regretfully. "As the news regarding the death of Voldemort spread across our world, Death Eaters may be viable to search for young Harry and kill him in their master's place. We simply cannot risk it. And the best protection as of now is the blood of Lily running through Harry's veins. That is where Petunia comes in, I'm afraid,"

"But, surely, there must be other options," The woman responded brusquely. "I've been here all day, Albus, and I can freely admit that the Dursleys are the worst sort of muggles," She scowled at him in frustration.

"Petunia would never turn her back on family," Dumbledore retorted patiently.

"How can you be so sure? You're not the one who had to watch those putrid people," Minerva glowered at him when she saw the determined glint in his eyes. "I hope that you know what you're doing because as far as I'm concerned, _I have warned you_,"

"You have nothing to worry about, Minerva," He waved her off as he gently laid the bundle down on the porch and in front of the front door.

The Deputy Headmistress just frowned, her eyes practically dripping with disapproval. She had worked with the man for years and wouldn't deny that she trusted him. But she wondered if this was a really wise decision. Those muggles from earlier weren't of the pleasant sort and she had heard enough from a grim Lily about the relationship with her sister that had grown strained over the years.

As they walked out of the front lawn, her eyes dimmed sadly at remembering the boy's parents. They were good people.

That was one of the reasons why she was against in leaving the child in this environment. She understood Albus' need to protect the boy from the felons of the Wizardry World but she wondered if this was really the only option available. She was rather certain that the boy's parents wouldn't want this.

Minerva shed a tear for what had happened today; James and Lily were dead, Voldemort was dead, the war was over, and Harry Potter was an orphan.

May Merlin have mercy on them.

**~o~**

The note that Dumbledore had left inconspicuously on top of the bundle flew off due to the strong winds that Halloween night.

When Petunia Dursley saw the boy on her porch the next morning, she had screamed for Vernon immediately. As soon as her husband had gotten a good look at the boy, he was scowling and already dialling numbers from Child Services. The boy had then started bawling and the loud noise had awakened their Dudley into crying and throwing a fit.

She would've been aware that the boy was her sister's son if she had even bothered opening the letters that Lily had sent her instead of burning them upon immediate recognition.

Instead, without Dumbledore's letter, she hadn't been able to identify the boy.

Thus, they didn't know anything about the boy and were furious as to who would be bold enough to leave a child in their premises.

Petunia already had a son to care for and she wasn't sure if her boy would like to share if Dudley was anything like his father. Vernon just simply didn't want to deal with something that wasn't theirs and would undoubtedly bring shame to their name.

It was after an hour or two before a representative from Child Services finally arrived and the boy had already finished two bottles of milk. Her husband hadn't been happy that they had to provide the little sneak some food from Dudley's share and was quite adamant about giving the boy to the representative as soon as they could.

Yoshida Takara, a young Japanese representative from an interim-exchange program for a year, had been overwhelmed as the couple handed her the boy.

The Dursleys had explained about finding the child this morning and how there hadn't been a note or anything to explain the baby's identity or origin. She could tell that they were honest but she had to wrinkle her nose at their obvious dismissal and veiled disgust for the child.

From the way that they had hastily sent off the boy, one would think that it was a strayed dog instead.

So, stalking out of the residence, she had settled the child on a baby seat within her car and drove off to the department to file the child's case. It wasn't the first occurrence that she had dealt with during her job but it was certainly the first time that she had encountered such nasty people in her life. In fact, from those previous occurrences, the people who had found themselves saddled with abandoned children eventually ended up adopting them.

Looking at the boy beside her, she smiled at the wide green eyes as they peered at her curiously.

Takara didn't even know what kind of people would be so heartless as to abandon this boy. She and her husband had longed for children but with her body being infertile and unable to bear children, it had been a rather faraway dream.

It had been one of the reasons that she worked for Child Services since it was a gateway into filling the gap. Yoshida Daiki might not mind this fact and was quite content in their marriage of three years, but it wouldn't stop her from yearning. Two years of working for Child Services and even entering international programs and conventions in order to assimilate herself more into her current chosen field.

So, if anything, she would at least make sure that this child would have a bright future by the end of the week, if not day.

Within the twenty-four hours, she had successfully filed the case for the child. But frustratingly enough, there weren't any records that registered about the child. No blood, fingerprints, or DNA had matched and no birth certificates had come up.

The police were notified immediately of the situation and there were no missing children on the list with the boy's description. In fact, if Takara didn't know any better, one would assume that the boy had merely popped into existence. So she had taken the liberty of being in-charge of the case. The Administrator, Andrew Lewliet, had tasked her to temporarily name the unnamed boy and since Takara was Japanese, the name that she had given was equally Japanese.

She had fondly named him 'Hisui' after her late grandfather. While the boy seemed initially confused at how she had addressed him, he would smile and laugh delightedly every time she happily spoke to him.

The investigation went on for another two weeks before it was officially closed when no parent or relative had shown up or been found for the boy's guardianship.

It was a poignant case since the child practically had no identity to live with other than the name that Takara had given him.

For the next two months, 'Hisui' was shipped off to the nearby orphanage in Kingswood. The blood wards were never raised in the first place since there had been no familial (_thus, blood_) recognition from either Harry or Petunia and the instruments alerting Dumbledore to any developments would stay the same and, thus, be assumed that it had worked to some degree. The tracking charm on Harry Potter never succeeded either since the Headmaster's charmed letter was never read by its original recipient.

With the old man's schedule being so hectic due to overseeing Death Eater trials and re-establishing the vestiges of the Wizardry World left from the war, he had never thought to check further on the boy since he had been rather confident that the wards would hold up when Petunia Dursley had supposedly taken in her nephew.

A mistake that he would later lament for over a decade.

Hisui's stay within the orphanage was as ordinary as it had been for any children who had been recently orphaned. He often asked about his 'Ma' and 'Da' or even 'Pa'foo' or 'Mooeh' like he used to back in the Child Services Sector but, surprisingly enough, he also asked about 'Kara' more regularly.

Tentatively, the Burgh Heath Orphanage in Kingswood had written August 21st of 1990 as Hisui's birthday since, according to a Pediatric Doctor hired by the orphanage, the boy was averagely at least more than 14 months old when he arrived.

The boy had his eyes fixed early by the local ophthalmologist due to a mild case of astigmatism. Thankfully, it had been treated earlier and with the help of medicine that was helpfully provided by the orphanage (since it was a government-funded foundation), the boy would grow up without having to suffer using any variants of eyeglasses.

Unlike what some of the matrons had feared, Hisui got along well with other children despite being the youngest member of the orphanage. The boy was initially shy but would love to babble and play once you take the initiative to interact with him. Martha Gwendolyn, one of the matrons, had been his main caretaker until he was old enough to be placed with the other children. And it helped that the boy was well-behaved than most.

Takara would visit weekly to check on how the boy was doing. Anyone with an eye could tell that little Hisui absolutely adored the Japanese woman, going as far as to regularly hug the woman tightly around the neck and kiss her cheek loudly when the woman had to leave.

And thus, this was how Harry Potter grew up away from Wizardry Britain's clutches.

**~o~**

**April 23rd of 1996**

Sawada Tsunayoshi hid behind his mother despite her encouragement for him to step forward and enter the room.

He didn't want to go back to kindergarten. The kids there were mean and the older ones always stole the sandwiches that his mother had lovingly made for him. There were also those who were brave enough to push him around and there was that cruel kid who kicked him behind his knee back then. His classmates were tricky; they learned to do those things behind the teacher's back, especially when they were punished to stand by the corner of the classroom without recess once.

Though, he had learned to ignore it for some time since he didn't want to upset his mother about the _bullying_ (he looked it up in the dictionary, just so he could label their actions) but yesterday, it had gone too far. At least, to Tsuna's five year old mind.

His classmates, at least the bullies, had caught on that he had started ignoring them. One of them had snatched the book that he had been reading on and tossed it around to his friends. Of course, Tsuna had chased after it. It had been his father's gift for his birthday last year entitled 'The Wizard of Oz' and he always carried it with him to school. The fantasy world in the book fascinated him and he would often daydream about it.

He might have not been able to read the book (since it was in English) but his mother would read and explain it every night before he went to sleep. Besides, the pictures helped in depicting some scenes.

What really caught his attention about the book was its lesson. Or at least, what he considered as a lesson–'as long as he believed in things, it was possible.' Like that part in the book, even though the potion of 'courage' was not entirely true, but since the cowardly lion believed in it, he became brave. Tsuna believed that he could be smart so he would finally be able to read the book without the constant aid of his mother.

Then, those bullies happened.

Somewhere down the chase, they had accidentally (that was still up for debate, Tsuna decided, since no one could tell with those kids) ripped the book apart. And when he had started crying and the teacher had gotten there, he was the one who had been scolded for bringing a book with him. A part of him felt angry and hurt by the accusations but another part had expected the treatment and was even resigned to it. The other kids hadn't liked being put in trouble before so they made those times when they taunt and jeer at him look like his own fault.

Worse, the teacher had even called in his mother once back then for her son's supposed 'unruly behaviour' and it only strengthened Tsuna's resolve to keep quiet about the situation.

But he was just a five year old and he wasn't ready to shoulder these kinds of things yet, so it hadn't been surprising when he actually wanted an out.

"Come on, Tsu-kun," Nana urged gently as she kneeled in front of the small brown haired boy. "You need to go back there and study. But, if there's something else that kaa-san needs to know about, just tell me, she will listen," She stated as she combed a hand through his fluffy locks.

Tsuna bit his lip. He couldn't tell his mother. She would only get upset and sad. And she was already sad since Dad couldn't go home for Christmas last year.

A part of him wanted to whine and throw a fit, couldn't at least anyone tell that he didn't like kindergarten? But then, the dominating part was resigned and used to it. He had spent one and a half year with his tormenters and he had gotten used to the treatment. He also couldn't summon any anger in the face of his mother's delicate feelings.

"I know," He replies quietly as he slowly eased his death grip on the fabric of her skirt. "I'll go back," _Only because kaa-san wants me to,_ he inwardly conceded.

Nana brightened as she kissed his forehead.

"Oh, Tsu-kun! Thank you!" She gushed as she gave him a warm hug. "Now, be a good boy, alright? Kaa-san will pick you up after class,"

He simply nodded since he didn't know what to say to such oblivious words.

His mother waved at him enthusiastically as she departed while Tsuna hesitantly returned it. Afraid, he reluctantly entered the classroom since he was late but Satou-san just waved him off to his seat. Then, he noticed something.

The other children were whispering frantically with each other and their eyes were wide with wonder. They didn't even give notice to their classmate who was now back and had been absent for two days.

And it also piqued Tsuna's interest.

He only discovered the reason when he went to his table and saw another kid there. Tsuna stared. And just stared. He couldn't help it since, with the bullies' influence, they made sure that no one would want to sit with the 'cry-baby'. While the others enjoyed laughing, reading, and drawing together, Tsuna had been forced to do those activities by himself. No matter how much the teacher encouraged them, they didn't want to because they were intimidated by his oppressors or didn't want to be known as the friend of the resident scrawny weak kid.

They were only five or six and Tsuna didn't exactly understand the latter reason. They were all kids and they weren't exactly expected to be strong yet.

Looking at the boy, he was looking back at Tsuna with the most brilliant green eyes that the brunette had ever seen. They were pretty, he decided. The new kid (that was the only conclusion Tsuna was able to make) had short messy hair (they were _messier_ than Tsuna's and he was amazed at the discovery) and he was wearing a blue shirt and black shorts. But that wasn't what really caught his attention.

It was the seemingly inconspicuous book in the boy's hands.

"I saw it when I got here," The other boy stated quietly, suddenly avoiding his gaze. "Is this yours?" He asked instead, holding out the book.

Tsuna stared at the book. And just stared. He was quite certain that the book had been torn into several portions after what happened three days ago. He had cried and in his haste to go home, to get away from the bullies, he had hidden it in the small drawer of his table.

But the book that the new boy was giving him was whole and _not_ torn and quite in good condition.

He would've said that it wasn't his but then he saw the shaky scrawl of 'T.S.' at the side of the pages. He had help from his mother in order to write the English initials of his name. And he rather thought that he would recognize it if it wasn't his handwriting.

Shakily, but almost reverently, he stepped forward and accepted the book.

He didn't even care as he burst into fat ugly tears and hugged it to his chest. The boy stared at him with wide eyes, either from panic or surprise, Tsuna didn't know and didn't care as he tightened his hold on the book. This was the first time that someone had done something nice for him aside from his mother.

"Arigatou," He choked out.

That was how he met his first friend.

**~o~**

Yoshida Hisui led a somewhat normal life for a five, almost six, year old kid.

He would sometimes dream about a smiling redheaded woman (_she was warm and soft_) and a laughing dark haired man (_a hair as messy as his_) but then, it would end in a nightmare where a cruel laugh could be heard and the woman's usually gentle voice that sung melodies to him was hoarse with desperation. Then, there would be a green light and the echoing silence that followed was one of the things that usually woke him up.

From his younger years, he didn't remember much but he still had some pictures from Burgh Heath Orphanage to recall them. Martha wasn't always present in the photos since she was usually the one to take them. He was sometimes with an older girl named 'Tanya' and an older boy called 'Nate' or a man, Eddy.

With Tanya, he recalled a bossy, high-pitched voice and a craving for muffins. With Nate, he recalled playing with ball and learning to play tag. With Eddy, he remembered piggyback rides, chocolate bars, and cream puffs. With Martha, he remembered bright smiles, loving hugs, delicious dinners, laughter, and safety. The Burgh Heath Orphanage reminded him of warmth, security, and happiness.

Nevertheless, he was tremendously happy with his current life.

Ever since Yoshida Takara and Yoshida Daiki adopted him, Hisui liked to think that his life had changed for the better. It helped that his dad, Daiki, was a wizard and apparently recognized him at first glance through his scar. The man had been sceptical at first until Takara told him of how she found him. The only reason that no one from Wizardry Britain had found him was because of how the Child Services had kept such strict precautions towards handling his situation.

Daiki was a famous Spellcrafter in Tokyo. He had been in Japan when Takara had first encountered their future son. During the months that his wife had described the situation to him, implying her desire to adopt the boy, he had set off to England immediately.

Never in a million years had he expected that his non-magical wife would intend to adopt the infamous Boy-Who-Lived. He had only heard of the boy due to Japanese acquaintances based on Europe (_learning to recognize the scar_) and only through those acquaintances was he able to formally adopt Harry Potter as his son, Yoshida Hisui. Both in the non-magical and magical world. He hadn't even thought that it would be easy magically considering the identity of the boy.

But it seemed that Lady Luck was on his side and there had been no one listed as the boy's guardian and therefore, it had been a simple arrangement.

The only reason that he had been able to keep the adoption under wraps was due to the surprisingly helpful goblins. Then again, those creatures had always been gracious to Japanese wizards and witches which had yet to be explained.

During the first few years, he and his small family (_Takara was so happy that they were finally complete_) had instantly gone back to Japan. Not only to get away from the admittedly backwards and tenacious community of Wizardry Britain, but to also seek protection from the Japanese Magical Federation. It helped that their community had a very strong alliance with the American Coalition of Magic, the largest magical community in the world with Russians running for second place. Daiki was quick to enlist 'Hisui' as a ward of the JMF.

Seeing how his wife was so happy about having a child, he decided that they could settle down in his hometown in Namimori after some time of residing in the hectic and bustling life in Tokyo. It helped that there was a magical community located there.

One of the reasons that he had chosen Namimori, aside that it had been his hometown, was because of the worrying scar of Hisui.

Sasahara Fujiko was also residing by the central shrine within the town.

The elder woman was his grandaunt and an accomplished Miko. He was an adequate enough wizard to tell that the scar on Hisui's forehead was a cursed scar. The first time that his fingers came into contact with it, he could practically feel the reek of dark magic. In Japan, Miko were trained and skilled in eradicating residual dark magic in any individual and it was one of the reasons why people with injuries caused by dark magic were brought to and healed by them.

Within the week that they had arrived in Namimori, it unnerved him that it had taken a _full_ ritual to remove the dark magic residue. Or, as his grandaunt had called it, a _leech_. Upon its removal, Fujiko-san had warned him to take care of the boy and if possible, not let him near anywhere Britain or Europe's soil for a while.

If Daiki had anything to say about it, it would be too soon.

So, as they settled down in the town, Daiki and Takara had their son start off in kindergarten for his education. Daiki had told Hisui that they were wizards and he wouldn't be starting any magical training until he was eight. It helped that Japan had integrated its non-magical with magical studies. Unlike their other counterparts, Japan was more open in promoting about conjoining both worlds. It was one of the reasons why Namimori Elementary, Namimori Middle, and Namimori High School had 'special' classes for 'gifted' students like any other schools within the country. Hisui would start as soon as he reached the age of eight.

And he could still remember the day that his son had introduced his first friend in Namimori.

Though, to be fair, Daiki didn't expect it to be Iemitsu's son.

* * *

_TBC...  
_Kindly leave a review on your way out. Thanks :D


End file.
